Midnight Champ
by Toesocks29
Summary: She wasn't going to stand aside and be trampled over by Korra. No, she would remind Mako exactly who he was dealing with.


_I'm back! My inspiration for Avatar is back due to The Legend of Korra (if you haven't watched it yet...what are you waiting for?) Anyway, here is a little smut between Mako and Asami right after Episode 9, Out of the Past. Reviews are appreciated, feels good to be back!_

0o0o0o

Asami lay in her cot listening to the sounds of crickets and quiet jangle of the wind chimes outside her window. It was just past midnight, the soft glow of the moon filtered through her closed curtains and spilled over her blanket. Despite the strenuous activities from the day before, Asami was wide awake and her thoughts were racing. Attempting to find Avatar Korra hadn't been an easy task, she and the group had scoured Republic City looking for any traces of her to no avail. Even after rescuing Lin's police force, they had been relentless in tracking Korra. Well...Mako had been relentless.

The news that Mako and Korra had kissed had been a devastating blow. She had just lost her Father, a man she had trusted her entire life, and now she was losing her love to a girl with no qualms about taking what she wanted. Asami rolled onto her side and bit her lip. _It does take two to tango_, she thought bitterly. Who had initiated the kiss? Who liked who more? Did Mako even really care about her? Or had it all been for the money? Asami sat up with disgust and threw her pillow harshly onto the ground, were all men liars? She was starting to think so.

She truly liked Mako. She thought he had been a real catch and never judged him for not being as well off as other people. Even though her mother had been killed by a Firebender, Mako's ability never ceased to amaze her. She had watched him train before and loved watching the dazzling spurts of flame erupt from his fists and feet and when he produced lightning, she would get shivers.

She wasn't going to stand aside and be trampled over by Korra. No, she would remind Mako exactly who he was dealing with. She threw her blanket back and grabbed her robe off the floor. Quietly, she made her way out of the woman's sleeping quarters and into the main courtyard. Hiroshi Sato had provided his daughter with top of the line trainers and martial artists in all of Republic City. They had helped her master many different techniques, including that of stealth. The usually creaky floorboards of the Air Temple made no noise as she prowled her way into the men's sleeping quarters.

Usually Mako and Bolin would shared a bedroom like they had done before at the Sato mansion or at the Pro-Bending Arena. But the Air Acolytes had insisted that each brother have their own room, due to old Airbender tradition, even Jinora and Ikki had separate bedrooms. Asami knew what she was planning to do was a total slap in the face to Airbender culture but quite frankly she wasn't an Airbender.

Mako's room was the last one in the hallway. Asami swallowed thickly and placed her hand on the sliding door, she quickly pushed it, stepped inside, and then closed it quietly. Asami looked over at Mako, he was still sound asleep, she remember hearing an old myth about Firebenders being more active at night. It was time to test that. Letting her robe slid off onto the wooden floor, she walked over to Mako's slumbering body. His window was wide open and the bedsheets had all been kicked off, he lay on his back with one arm over his forehead and the other resting atop his thigh.

Asami sat on the side of the cot, her hand traveled up to cup his jaw. Her dainty thumb brush across his lips and Asami heard him inhale slightly but Mako did not stir. His skin felt warm and Asami couldn't help but smirk at yet another myth that Firebenders were always hot. She leaned over and oh so gently bit his earlobe, a spot that she knew drove him crazy. Her hand left his jaw and begin tracing light patterns in the crook of his neck. Asami heard him inhale deeply and he murmured something incoherent. Asami allowed her hand to slide down his chest and stomach until it just reached the top of his slacks. Asami could feel a slight hardening and smirked. Mako's eyes began to flutter and that's when Asami decided it was time to speak.

"Hey champ..." she whispered before nipping his neck slightly.

Mako shuddered "Asami?" he asked weakly.

Asami responded with a slight squeeze down below, Mako gritted his teeth and looked at her with wide eyes. She shifted slightly and let her lips slide lower down to his chest. Both of Mako's hands came up to grab her hips and she straddled him with ease, placing herself over his prominent source of excitement. Asami rolled her hips slowly and watched as Mako threw his head back and inhaled deeply.

"Of course its me...were you expecting someone else?" she responded coyly.

She hadn't expected him to say anything and she certainly hadn't expected him to grab her face and pull her over for a deep kiss. Asami jolted slightly, she wanted to remain in total control of this situation and with Mako doing that thing where he bit her lip was not helping. She pulled away and let her lips fall back onto Mako's chest, her hands made quick work with undoing the sash that held his pants up and she felt his erection brush her stomach.

Mako watched her with rapt fascination as her mouth peppered kisses down his stomach while her fingers gently toyed with his nipple. She came back up to give the other one a quick nip before finally resting her lips at the end of his treasure trail. She brought down both of her hands to his hips and begin kissing closer and closer to her destination. But instead of giving him what he wanted, Asami let her lips trail down his thigh and farther south from where he wanted her to be.

"You're so hard for me" Asami murmured as her hand came up to squeeze his flesh with her nails very softly digging in.

"I can't wait to put my mouth on you...that's what you want, right?"

Mako nodded frantically. "Spirits, Asami, please..."

Asami grasped her fist around him and pumped a few times, she let her mouth hover over his tip before allowing her tongue a quick swipe. She continued pumping him before wrapping her lips around him. Slowly, she begin to bob her head as her one hand massaged his sack and the other held him down via hip. Cautiously, Mako placed a hand on her head and helped adjust her mouth to his liking. Asami heard him plea "Deeper" and "Open your mouth more" and "Just like that" a few times before he began just repeating her name.

_Korra would never pleasure him like this_, Asami thought, the Avatar was too head strong and independent to do a deed such as this. Asami never saw oral as something dirty, just as long as her partners were happy to give her equal payment, she was willing to get on her knees. Plus, she relished in being in control of Mako's pleasure. Nothing would keep her from stopping cold turkey and walking out, leaving the Firebender a quivering mess.

Asami had entered Mako's room with the intention of reminding just exactly who he was with, she wanted to give him mind blowing pleasure and then leave knowing he'd be aching for more. She wanted to wake up the next morning, see him at breakfast, and know that she was girl that kept him up until dawn long after she had left. But when Mako coiled away from her, she was at a lost for words.

"I want to be inside you" he murmured and suddenly Asami felt herself tumble onto her back and Mako's hot breath coursing in her ear.

The Firebender made short work of her underclothes, his hands trailed up and down her body leaving trails of warmth in their wake. Asami could only moan as Mako touched her in all the right places. Her neck was given nips, her breasts were caressed, his fingers trailed southward and pushed deep into her, and his kisses were deep and hot. But Asami was desperate to stay in control, no matter how fast her head was spinning, she straddled him quickly and positioned herself over him.

Asami lowered herself onto him slowly while bracing her hands against his chest. Mako hissed when she became fully sheathed onto him and the two lovers simply relished the feeling of heat, tightness, and fullness for a few moments. Then Asami bucked her hips towards him with a smirk, Mako let out a low groan and that was really got Asami going.

She rode him hard and fast, her hips rotating this way and that, Mako could barely keep up. He tried using his strength to up his game but it was clear that Asami was in control. Mako merely laid back and watched his girl alight with pleasure and she worked towards her own release. The Firebender then leaned upward and fiercely kisses and bit at her sides, his mouth would definitely leave marks. Asami dug her nails into his chest and pulled him up for one final kiss before Mako finally lost himself to his orgasm.

Asami listened to him snarl out her name with pride. Knowing that she was causing him to feel this way added up her ego more then she liked to admit. Suddenly, Mako gave a particularly rough thrust upward and his fingers brushed by her clitoris. Asami threw her head back as she let her orgasm take over. He continued thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could.

The Sato woman fell forward and rested her head on Mako's chest, the two panted while sweat dripped from their bodies. Mako ran his hands up and down Asami's back, a gesture that she greatly appreciated, and she kissed his neck in response. Mako pulled out of her and quickly wrapped his arms around her, he nuzzled her hair and face fiercely while his thumb stroked her hip lovingly.

"Stay the night" he said between kisses "I'll wake you up before the sun rises..."

Asami could have accepted his offer but she still needed to make her real thoughts known. She rolled over to face him and smiled sadly. He was looking at her with true adoration, Asami hated to do this.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Korra?"


End file.
